


Harley Quinn: A "Mad Love" Story.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: Comic Books [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: Harleen Quinzel is a very accomplished young lady with a career in psychology. Her fiancé is Edward Nygma. Her patient is The Joker (he can kind of be read as either Jerome Valeska or as Jack Napier).





	Harley Quinn: A "Mad Love" Story.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kind of like a summary, I guess. I'm very for the Joker and Harley Quinn, but she's with the Riddler for right now. I almost feel apprehensive to post it just because of that. Hahaha. *Gahhh!* It's supposed to be Mistah J & Harley! Why?! >.< (By the way, I kind of wrote him as Jerome Valeska, but I also put a very small alternative edited part where he's written as Jack Napier.)

HER BACKGROUND [FOR THIS STORY]:

HARLEEN FRANCES QUINZEL. PSYCHOLOGIST. 21. LIVES IN GOTHAM CITY. HISTORY OF GYMNASTICS.

LIGHT REDDISH GOLDEN BROWN HAIR (YES, FOLKS, THIS IS "PRE-BLEACHED HAIR" HARLEY QUINN!).

BLUE EYES.

SLIGHTLY TALL.

THIN / FIT (DUE TO HER PREVIOUS ACHIEVEMENTS IN GYMNASTICS ... SHE HAS A TON OF MEDALS WITH WHICH TO PROVE HER STATUS).

 

SHE HAS OBSESSIVE-COMPULSIVE DISORDER AND ANXIETY. SHE STRUGGLES WITH FIXATION AND INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS.

CURRENTLY IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH (PRE-ASYLUM) EDWARD NYGMA,

 

A FORENSIC SCIENTIST THAT WORKS AT THE GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT (ALSO KNOWN AS THE GCPD).

 

SHE KNOWS THAT HE TALKS TO HIMSELF AND THAT HIS DEMEANOR CHANGES / SWITCHES BACK AND FORTH WHEN HE DOES SO. SHE'S NOT REALLY 100% SURE IF HE IT IS ACTUALLY JUST A VOICE THAT HE'S BEEN HEARING LATELY, OR IF HE'S STARTING TO EXHIBIT SIGNS OF SOME KIND OF A [SPLIT] PERSONALITY DISORDER. SHE DOESN'T WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT IT, THOUGH, BECAUSE - ALTHOUGH SHE DOES WORRY ABOUT HIM - SHE TRUSTS HIM COMPLETELY AND DOESN'T FEAR FOR HER SAFETY. AND IT DOESN'T *SEEM* TO BE HAPPENING TOO OFTEN. EITHER WAY, SHE KNOWS THAT HE'LL ALWAYS PROTECT HER AND KEEP HER SAFE. SHE FEELS SECURE WITH HIM.

 

SHE GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL AT FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, AND SHE GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE (GOTHAM CITY UNIVERSITY) AT TWENTY YEARS OLD (DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU THAT SHE DIDN'T *EARN* HER GRADES! THERE WERE STUPID RUMOURS ABOUT HER TRYING TO EARN SOME "EXTRA CREDIT" AT THE GCU, BUT NOBODY EVER REALLY BELIEVED THEM, ESPECIALLY NOT HER SWEET AND LOVING DARLING, EDDIE).

EDDIE WAS AT BOTH OF HER GRADUATIONS.

 

EDDIE HAD JUST RECENTLY PROPOSED TO HER (AND SHE SAID "YES!" OF COURSE!) BEFORE SHE WAS ASSIGNED TO BE THE JOKER'S PSYCHOLOGIST.

 

SHE HAD JUST GOTTEN A JOB AT GOTHAM'S INFAMOUS ARKHAM ASYLUM.

 

"Jerome Valeska? [Alternatively: Jack Napier?] My name is Doctor Quinzel. I'll be your psychologist. Well, for the time being, anyway(s). Now, your file ... your file says ... well, it says that you're suffering from some mental health issues. Well, uhm, actually, a lot of mental health issues. I mean, obviously you're here, so ... yeah. That must make sense. *Rolls her eyes at herself.* Now, quite frankly, you've done a lot of murdering. You've murdered your mother, you've murdered your father, and you've murdered a lot of other people for that matter. Now, people are starting to call you "The Joker". How do you feel about that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, the pictures for this piece of work didn't transfer when I copied-and-pasted it from my mobile device's memos. Also, I'm not necessarily trying to endorse "murdering"!


End file.
